Makeup
by Frogata
Summary: Will has never been in Halt's room before. And what will he find? Read it to find out, because I had way too much fun writing it! Oneshot.


**A/N: I was on a writing streak, and while playing at my friends house, we came up with this idea... Credit goes to my friend of course, but she doesn't have a profile, so I won't use her name. She knows who she is. (Or so I would hope, lol)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. Full stop. End of statement.**

**Makeup**

Will sat on his bed in his room, wondering what on earth Halt could be doing. Halt had said that he would be out for a little while and then gave him heaps of work on Araluen's history. He furrowed his brow in frustration at one of the questions when a thought struck him like the flat of an axe. He had never actually _been_ in Halt's room. He shook away the thought, or tried to, as it came creeping back, he made up his mind. _I am going to go see Halt's room, right now!_ He thought, strolling out the door and into the living room, his eyes darting to the heavy oak door, currently closed.

Will walked up to it, but not before sensing that he was doing something that he shouldn't be doing. He put the thought into his mental filing cabinet for later inspection (yes, he has one) and grabbed the handle, but not before hearing girlish giggling.

_Oh no, another girl has broken into our house, _Will thought, as it had only happened a couple of months ago, when a crazy fangirl from a place called 'Earth' decided that she had to meet Halt.

When Will opened the door, however, his jaw practically fell off.

Halt was standing in his room, which was virtually the same as Will's, but with more space, and he was wearing makeup. _Makeup_, Halt, something was not right with this picture, at all, Will thought.

Not only that, but he was giggling like a girl. A small one at that. Will thought he was going to fall over when he noticed the lipstick, eye shadow, nail polish, blush, stick-on earrings and very little mascara, all assorted neatly in little jars sitting on the dressing table.

Halt was still giggling when he finally noticed Will, and the colour had drained from his face, but you couldn't tell from the amount of blush he was wearing. His hair had little bows in it, and his beard had sticky clumps of bright red lipstick on it, as he had tried to put it on his lips, he had apparently found it hard to just get it on his mouth. His eyes were rimmed with purple eye shadow, and his eyelashes glowed with the heavy amount of mascara that he had used. Will also noticed the pink and blue nail polish on his fingers and toes. His ears had about six different stick-on earrings, a butterfly, a flower, two leaves (he liked those ones, because they reminded him of the Rangers, so he had two of those), a love heart and a star.

Halt had his mouth open, but soon brought himself back to reality, after they had stared at each other for about five seconds, and he said "Will! It's not what it looks like! I swear!" He then started trying to rub the makeup off, smearing it across his face, making him look all the more hilarious.

Will just stared at him a little longer, before replying "You know Halt, I really don't know what it looks like, all I know is that it looks like fun! Can I use some makeup too? Please Halt? Pwetty pweese?"

"Uh, sure, I guess, just shut the door," Halt managed to stammer out, still shocked that his hobby had been discovered, by his _apprentice _as well.

Will's face lit up with a grin as he bounded over to the dressing table, picking up the lipstick first, black lipstick, (which he thought was red) and smearing it all over his mouth. Halt thought he looked like a goth, were it not for the idiotic grin planted on his face.

Will had red blush, blue eye shadow, pink nail polish, pony shaped stick-on earrings and had used the remaining mascara. Both Halt and Will were giggling like little girls drunk on happy gas.

They were giggling so loudly, in fact, that they didn't notice when Lady Pauline walked into the cabin and opened the door to Halts room.

They both stopped giggling and turned to see her shocked expression, mouth open - but only just – eyes wide, cheeks pale. They both wore the same expression, but then Lady Pauline's face changed into that of anger as she said quite loudly "Halt you ungrateful husband! It was okay when you did this the first time, but now you used all of my favourite mascara!"

Halt stepped back, whispered something into Will's ear, and they both jumped out the window and ran for their lives.

**Yay! Finished! I just had to write this, it seemed irresistible. Anyway, the deed is done.**

**Frogata over and out!**


End file.
